Little Steps
by Thazz Ransom
Summary: Com a morte de seu único filho, Bella é abandonada pelo seu marido e afastada do seu trabalho. Determinada a se reerguer e encontrar o assassino do seu filho, ela acaba sendo testemunha de um acidente. Um homem morre e um menino é hospitalizado. Bella decide adotá-lo. Anos mais tarde recebe um telefonema de sua melhor amiga, que jura ter encontrado o pai do menino.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu estava sentada na sala de espera. A secretaria digitava sem parar em seu computador e vez ou outra falava ao telefone com alguém. A ansiedade começava a me dominar. Eu não estava com medo, estava apavorada.

O telefone tocou, a secretária falou alguma coisa e o colocou de volta no gancho. Ela se levantou e veio até mim.

- Pode me acompanhar, por favor? – Falou – Ele já vai recebê-la.

- Claro – Respondi levantando.

Caminhamos até a porta do escritório, ela abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e falou:

- Dr. Cullen – chamou – A moça que precisava falar com o senhor já esta aqui.

- Ah, claro – disse ele se levando para recebê-la – Entre, por favor!

Ele me cumprimentou e ambos nos sentamos.

- Então, - começou ele casualmente – o que tinha de tão urgente para falar comigo, Srta...?

- Swan – respondi – Bella Swan.

- O que tinha de tão urgente para conversar comigo Srta. Bella Swan?

- É sobre meu filho, Nicholas.

- E em que eu posso ajudar? - Perguntou curioso.

- É que na verdade... – eu comecei a gaguejar – talvez... ele possa... ser seu filho... Patrick.

Ele congelou.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Aqui vai uma breve história da minha vida:

Eu me chamo Isabella Swan, ou simplesmente Bella. Nasci em Jacksonville, Flórida, onde vivi até os cinco anos com minha mãe Reneé e meu padrasto Phill.

Lembro-me pouco deles. Mas me lembro com clareza do sorriso da minha mãe, uma gargalhada alta e espontânea, capaz de contagiar até as pessoas mais amargas. Lembro-me também de nossa casa. Era uma casa simples e pequena, com paredes amarelas e janelas brancas. No jardim havia hortênsias de todas as cores e uma caixa de correio verde limão. Não sei por que me lembro desses detalhes, mas a casa em si me transmitia uma imagem de alegria. Até hoje, sempre que me lembro da imagem da nossa casa em Jacksonville esboço um sorriso.

Nós tínhamos um cachorro, se me recordo bem seu nome era Cuddly*, era um vira-lata marrom claro bem peludo. Lembro de sair com Phill para passear com ele diversas vezes, e de como era frustrante quando eu jogava uma bolinha e ele a pegava, só que ao invés de trazê-la de volta, ele fugia com ela.

*Fofinho, em português.

Para uma criança, isso era tudo o que se precisava para ser feliz.

Mas numa primavera, quando eu tinha cinco anos, uma moça foi me buscar na escola. Ela disse que minha mãe e Phill haviam sofrido um grave acidente e foram morar no céu.

Eu estava triste e com raiva, não importava que todos dissessem que eles estavam bem ou qualquer outro tipo de consolo. Tudo o que eu sabia era que minha mãe e Phill tinham ido embora e me abandonado para sempre.

Vivi dois anos num abrigo para crianças em Tallahassee até encontrarem Charlie, o meu pai biológico. A dificuldade para encontrá-lo se devia principalmente pelo fato de que ele vivia num fim de mundo chamado Forks, no estado de Washington.

Devo dizer que na época o odiava, mas hoje o vejo como um verdadeiro herói.

Veja bem, minha mãe abandou Charlie para viver com Phill, quando ela saiu de casa não contou á ele que estava grávida de mim. Fora provavelmente um grande choque para Charlie descobrir que era pai. E o fato de eu não falar desde a morte da minha mãe não facilitou em nada.

Mas acredite, Charlie foi paciente.

Preparava meu café da manhã com carinhas felizes, trazia biscoitos todos os dias depois do trabalho, comprava livros de histórias e cadernos de desenhos, me levava ao parque todos os finais de semana. Ele até me comprou um gatinho, mas o bichano fugiu cinco dias depois. Enfim, ele fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que eu me sentisse bem. E devo dizer que, aos poucos, funcionou.

Com o passar do tempo Charlie tornou-se meu grande amigo. Ele falava sobre baseball, basquete e futebol, e me deixava a par de todos os campeonatos anuais mais importantes. Eu contava sobre os livros que lia, recontando toda a história de forma resumida para ele.

Charlie me levava para pescar aos sábados, e no domingo fazíamos os mais diversos pratos com o que havíamos conseguido no dia anterior.

Quando tinha catorze anos, Charlie casou-se com Sue Clearwater. Sue tinha dois filhos, Leah, que já estava na faculdade e quase nunca aparecia (o que lhe rendeu o apelido dado por mim e Seth de "oniausente"), e Seth, que era dois anos mais novo do que eu, mas sua popularidade me colava no chinelo. Sue era legal, carismática e ajudava no que estivesse ao seu alcance. Seth era divertido, sempre bem humorado e disposto a ajudar em _qualquer_ coisa, tê-lo como irmão era impagável.

Porém, essa nova vida me distanciou um pouco de Charlie. Não tanto para deixarmos de sermos amigos, mas o suficiente para que eu não soubesse mais nada sobre esportes, e Charlie não ouvir mais histórias. Também não pescávamos mais juntos, mas pelo menos ainda cozinhávamos nossas iguarias aos domingos.

Mal iniciei o ensino médio e já estava no time de vôlei do colégio. É claro que comecei como reserva, mas com certo tempo de treinamento consegui me tornar titular já no segundo ano e capitã no ano seguinte. Estar no time me tornou popular, as pessoas me reconheciam em todos os lugares (não que em Forks isso fosse algo difícil) e as outras garotas pararam de implicar comigo. Claro, isso não me fazia andar apenas com os populares, continuava andando apenas com Jasper, meu melhor amigo desde que chegara à cidade.

Estar no time de vôlei também me ajudou a conseguir uma bolsa na Universidade de Washington, em Seatle. Jasper teve a mesma sorte com o basquete. Então fomos para a mesma universidade, Jasper para cursar direito, e eu, medicina.

Posso dizer claramente que a faculdade foi a melhor época da minha vida. Quero dizer, ali estão milhares de jovens sonhadores, em seus primeiros anos de independência dos pais. É claro que muitos deles viam isso como um motivo para se aventurarem em festas, namoros e outras irresponsabilidades. Porém, Jasper e eu nos contentamos com programas mais casuais com nossos novos amigos. Além do mais, mesmo estando nos times, não éramos legais o bastante para sermos convidados para as house parties.*

*Grandes festas em casas ou fraternidades universitárias.

Nossos novos amigos eram tão deslocados quanto nós. No geral, todos os calouros tendem a ser deslocados. Jacob Black estava cursando direito junto com Jasper, ele viera de Forest Grove, onde vivia com o pais e duas irmãs; Alec Volturi estudava Administração, talvez fosse o mais deslocado de todos, morava a dois anos nos Estados Unidos, saíra com os pais e a irmã da Itália para viverem em Pittsburgh, Pensilvânia. Ele falava bem o inglês, mas ficava totalmente perdido nas gírias, o que fazia a todos rirem; os dois dividiam o quarto com Jasper.

Havia também Ângela Weber, esta dividia o quarto comigo. Tornamo-nos amigas logo de cara, ela era o tipo fácil de lidar. Nosso quarto foi premiado com uma cama vazia, o que nos deixava a sós. Mas, no ano seguinte a cama foi preenchida por Tanya Denali. Confesso que no começo a odiávamos, porém mais tarde viríamos a descobrir que ela era a melhor pessoa para se ter por perto. Ângela estudava odontologia e Tanya arquitetura.

Com a rotina agitada da faculdade mal via minha família, e estava feliz por Charlie ter se casado novamente, assim não ficava sozinho. Eu escrevia duas ou três vezes por semana, telefonava sempre que podia, e os visitava todos os anos no dia de ação de graças e natal. Como passava as férias de verão fazendo cursos extracurriculares, Charlie, Sue e Seth iam para Seattle e passavam uma semana comigo (apenas durante a noite).

Em meio à faculdade e nossas novas amizades aconteceu _Alec_.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal, só agora vi que não escrevi nenhuma nota no prólogo rsrs Mas estou escrevendo agora.

Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir um pouco de paciência, essa é a primeira fic que publico e sei que não esta muito perfeita, mas estou tentando. Também gostaria de pedir que enviem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic, se estão gostando ou não, criticas são muito bem aceitas por mim. Podem enviar algumas dicas do que precisa melhorar na fic, ou o que poderia ser acrescentado. Apesar de achar pouco provável que eu vá mudar alguma coisa, porque a fic tem uma linha a ser seguida, mudarei qualquer coisa que eu ache digna.

Pretendo postar dois capítulos por semana (Segundas e Quintas), mas peço que não se irritem caso eu me atrasar. Quero que saibam que estou dividindo o tempo da fic com o tempo da faculdade, e a faculdade vem em primeiro lugar pra mim.

Obrigada desde já,

Thazz Ransom.

**PS:** Para quem quiser ver a capa da fic em tamanho maior, o link é: _h1 vibeflog com/2014/05/24/12/26684560 jpg_ (Coloque ponto nos espaços).


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

No começo, Alec era apena o colega de quarto do Jasper. Mais tarde veio a ser nosso grande amigo, com sotaque italiano e inocência de uma criança. Tímido, ele era do tipo que falava apenas o necessário. Era transparente, e demonstrava com elegância quando gostava ou não de algo.

Com o passar do tempo, Alec se tornou próximo de mim. Tínhamos uma espécie de magnetismo. É claro, tínhamos gostos totalmente opostos. Alec gostava de jazz, e eu de pop. Ele lia suspense e terror, e eu romances e aventura. Ele tocava sax, violão e teclado, e eu só sabia tocar campainha. Eu corria todos os dias pela manhã antes de ir às aulas, e Alec chegava atrasado em todas as aulas. Eu era oito e ele oitenta.

Qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que seria um relacionamento impossível. Mas não foi. Alec foi, antes de qualquer coisa, meu amigo. Era fácil lidar com ele, e sua companhia me fazia bem. Ele foi, provavelmente a pessoa que mais ouviu minhas reclamações sobre o treinador do time de vôlei. Isso porque passei os três primeiros anos da faculdade como reserva.

Quando começamos a namorar, em meados do meu penúltimo ano na faculdade, ele já estava concluindo seu curso e trabalhando como estagiário em uma grande empresa de Seattle. Já morava no seu próprio apartamento e comprara seu primeiro carro. Lembro-me que quando assumimos nosso namoro, Tanya me perguntava com frequência se eu tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Para ela, namorar com um amigo era o fim de uma amizade. E tudo o que eu conseguia responder era: _- Ninguém pode ter certeza do que está fazendo, até que já esteja feito._

Quando comecei meu ultimo ano, devo dizer que tive certeza sobre Alec. Para concluir, apenas devo dizer: _Ele me suportou_. Veja bem, eu estava no estagio e fazendo meu TCC. Isso foi a prova de que eu poderia contar com ele _sempre._

Me formei em junho. Me casei com Alec em julho, porque estava grávida. Eu sei, eu sei, devíamos ter nos prevenido e etc. Mas aconteceu, foi um acidente. O casamento foi uma cerimônia simples e com poucos convidados, apenas familiares e os amigos mais próximos (Leah, oniausente*, como sempre, foi convidada mas não foi). Compramos uma casa pequena, com apenas dois quartos. Era tudo o que precisávamos. Iniciei a especialização em Urgência e Emergência em setembro, e em outubro nosso filho nasceu.

*Oniausente: Sempre ausente (não havia explicado no cap anterior).

Percy Mateo Volturi nasceu em 19 de outubro de 2002 com 3,450 kg, 48 cm e muita saúde. Não é fácil descrever a emoção de ver meu filho pela primeira vez, mas vou tentar: A enfermeira me mostrou Percy assim que ele nasceu, ensanguentado e chorando. Ela o colocou ao meu lado e quando eu o olhei, posso jurar, era como ver um anjo. Puro e delicado. Seu chorinho era como uma linda melodia para meus ouvidos, fazia meu coração bater mais forte. E eu me perguntava como eu conseguira viver tanto tempo sem ouvir esse som tão lindo. Depois que a enfermeira o levou, fiquei várias horas sem vê-lo. Quando já estava no quarto me trouxeram ele de volta. Então eu pude pegá-lo nos meus braços e amamentá-lo. Eu sentia o seu cheirinho tão delicado, e tê-lo nos meus braços aumentava cada vez mais a sensação de que era apenas um anjinho, _tão puro_.

Jacob, que era o melhor amigo de Alec, e Tanya, minha melhor amiga, foram os padrinhos.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis. Um bebê não era como um boneco. Alec precisava trabalhar, e eu precisava terminar minha especialização. Para nos ajudar, Sue foi para Seattle, ela ficou conosco pelos seis primeiros meses de Percy, e meu pai vinha nos visitar nos finais de semana. Quando Sue voltou para Forks, Percy foi para a creche, apesar da dor no meu coração, foi necessário.

Quando, finalmente, o meu segundo e último ano de especialização chegou ao fim, percy já estava com um ano e nove meses. Comecei minha residencia no serviço de atendimento móvel de urgência de Seattle um mês depois. Eu fazia quatro plantões de seis horas por semana, e geralmente durante a noite. Alec crescera na empresa e passara a trabalhar mais. Porém, ele ficava com Percy durante os meus plantões. Devo confessar que tê-lo como esposo era bom, mas ele se superou ainda mais como pai. Alec era louco pelo nosso filho.

Com a vida já estabilizada, por assim dizer, eramos uma família típica. Passeios no parque, churrasco aos fins de semana, jantares com os amigos. Aliás, nossa casa estava sempre cheia. Jasper, Jacob, Angela e Tanya nos visitavam com frequência. Assim como Charlie e Sue. Os pais de Alec, Marcus e Renata se mudaram para Boise City, Idaho, depois que a irmã de Alec, Jane, foi para a Universidade de Idaho para cursar engenharia agrícola. Com isso, eles nos visitavam com uma frequência menor que os demais.

Em outubro Percy completou dois anos, fizemos um bolo pequeno para a família e amigos. Em dezembro viajamos para Orlando para passar o natal. Percy adorou, ele até tirou foto com o papai noel. As vezes, quando me lembro dessa viagem, e em como Percy se divertiu, penso que ele sabia o que viria a acontecer. Me recordo do seu sorriso e só consigo pensar: _Ele aproveitou cada segundo, como se fosse o último. Como se já soubesse._

* * *

**08 de Janeiro de 2005 - 02:20 PM**

Eu estou na cozinha lavando a louça do almoço. Não é muita coisa. Percy pegou no sono fácil depois de almoçar. A babá eletrônica está na janela,à minha frente, e posso ouvi-lo respirar lentamente. Terminei de lavar a louça e comecei a enxugá-la. Eu estava um pouco cansada, havia feito um plantão na noite anterior e não tinha dormido o suficiente. Empilhei os pratos e os levei até o armário. Voltei para pegar os talheres. De repente, parei. O que me chamou a atenção não fora um som estranho, mas sim o silêncio. _A babá eletrônica não emitia mais o som da respiração de Percy_.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui direto para o quarto dele. Abri a porta com força e fui tomada pelo pânico. Em cima da estante, ao lado da cama estava a babá eletrônica. _Mas Percy não estava na cama_.

Sai do quarto correndo e comecei a procurar por Percy. No meu quarto: _Nada_. Nos banheiros: _Nada_. Sala, cozinha, quintal: _Nada! _Procurei em todos os cômodos da casa. Chamei o seu nome diversas vezes. Perguntei por ele aos vizinhos, mas ninguém o tinha visto. Chamei a policia, liguei para Alec, depois para Jasper e Tanya. Quando eles chegaram a policia já havia chegado e tomado meu depoimento. Eu estava em pânico. Tanya e Jasper tentaram me acalmar, mas foi em vão. Jacob e Ângela vieram mais tarde, quando Alec os avisou. _Alec_. Ele estava devastado. Parecia que tentava ser forte, mas dava pra ver que estava sofrendo.

Em poucas horas havia inúmeras viaturas da policia em frente a minha casa. Todos começamos a procurar. Os vizinhos se solidarizaram e ajudaram também. No fim da tarde Charlie e Sue chegaram e começaram a ajudar. Parecia algo tão impossível. Charlie Swan, O grande Chefe de polícia de Forks, participando da busca do seu próprio neto.

Era tudo tão difícil de assimilar. Era um acontecimento quase improvável. Alguém entrou na casa, mesmo com as janelas e portas trancadas, e c_omigo dentro_. Essa pessoa levou Percy, que não emitiu nenhum grito. Era difícil de entender como. Porém, mais difícil ainda, foi entender como, às dez da noite, essa mesma pessoa passou pelos inúmeros policiais e pessoas presentes na casa, e colocou Percy de volta em sua cama. Como se ele nunca houvesse saído de lá.

Fui eu quem o encontrou, quando fui buscar por uma peça de roupa usada para os cães farejadores. Eu gritei, é claro. Logo, havia muita gente no quarto. Eu o peguei em meus braços, o apertei, sacudi, abracei-o novamente. Comecei a chorar. Chorava alto, e soluçava. Apertava Percy com mais força contra meu corpo. Eu tentava esquentá-lo. Aquecê-lo. _Trazê-lo de volta_.

Percy estava frio. Os pequenos lábios arroxeados. _Morto_. Eu não conseguia pensar no meu filho daquele jeito. Eu o queria de volta. Eu queria que ele abrisse os olhos, seus lindos olhinhos azuis. Eu queria acordar e descobrir que tudo isso não passava de um pesadelo. _Mas ele não abria os olhos_.

_Eu me lembrei do dia em que Percy nasceu. Um bebezinho pequeno e indefeso, em um mundo tão cheio de maldades. Vi-o comer papinha pela primeira vez, saboreando sua comida e exalando felicidade. Vi um pequeno bebê com cabelos loiros e olhinhos azuis dando seus primeiros passos, e caindo. Vi meu menino falando erradamente "mamã" pela primeira vez. E vi-o **morto**, mas eu me negava a acreditar._

Depois de algum tempo alguém veio tirá-lo de mim. Eu não o soltei, ao contrário, o segurei com mais força. Outras pessoas chegaram, me seguraram, e arrancaram meu filho dos meus braços. Comecei a gritar. Os soluços aumentaram de intensidade. Foi Jasper quem me segurou, enquanto levavam meu anjinho para longe de mim.

De relance vi Alec do outro lado do quarto. Uma imagem que, apesar de ter visto rapidamente, nunca vou esquecer: Parado, em choque, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele me olhava fixamente, e o seu olhar falava por si: _A culpa é sua!_

* * *

Percy foi enterrado três dias depois. E uma parte do meu coração fora enterrado junto.

Alec e eu não nos falávamos mais. Eu sabia que ele me culpava pelo que havia acontecido ao nosso filho, eu também me culpava. Mas eu estava sensível, e com dor. Tudo em mim doía, mas nada doía mais que meu coração. Porque Percy era o meu coração.

Um mês após o enterro, eu acordei e Alec não estava mais na cama. Quando fui para a cozinha encontrei um bilhete junto com a sua aliança.

_"Me desculpe, Bella. Não posso mais ficar. Não seria justo para você conviver com alguém como eu estou agora. __Meu advogado vai procurá-la."_

Dois dias depois de Alec ir embora o laudo da morte de Percy foi finalizado. Ele fora envenenado por uma planta com nome de Actaea pachypoda. Eu pesquisei sobre ela na internet e descobri que era nativa do leste e do norte, possuía um fruto que é extremamente tóxico, apesar de adocicado. No laudo dizia que o fruto ainda estava na boca dele quando foi encontrado, e que no bolso de trás do seu short havia uma carta coringa de um baralho. O delegado me informou que ele foi vitima de um assassino de crianças em série conhecido como _"Coringa"._

Coringa já havia assassinado 4 crianças antes de Percy. Lavinia Perks de três anos, em janeiro de 2001 em San Francisco, CA; Bruce Chade de dois anos, em janeiro de 2002 em Phoenix, AZ; Ryan Horr de quatro anos, em janeiro de 2003 em Albuquerque, NM; e Emily McCallister de dois anos, em janeiro de 2004 em Columbia, MO.

Frio. Calculista. Capaz de passar por todos sem ser visto. _E viajava muito._ Era tudo o que eu sabia. Mas eu não iria desistir. Durante o enterro de Percy, jurei a mim mesma que iria encontrar o seu assassino e fazer justiça a sua morte. E nada vai me impedir de conseguir isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, aqui estou, postando mais um capítulo como havia prometido.

Gostaria de pedir novamente para que enviem reviews, dizendo o que estão achando da fic, se esta boa ou ruim, chata ou legal, o que vocês sugerem para ser acrescentado, etc.

Sobre os Cullens, peço um pouquinho de paciência. Eles vão aparecer, mas até lá tem muita estrada pela frente.

Grata, desde já, e até semana que vem,

Thazz Ransom.

#TadinhaDaBella #JustiçaPeloPercy #AlecBabaca #MalditoCoringa _#AiComoEuAmoItálico_

**PS: **Divulguem a fic para seus amigos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Até o final de março, o rosto de Percy esteve estampado em todos o jornais de Seattle. Os telejornais locais falavam frequentemente sobre o caso, mas sempre superficialmente. Tive de dar depoimento diversas vezes, a perícia foi em minha casa três vezes desde o resultado do laudo, e os vizinhos depositaram flores e mensagens de consolo no meu jardim.

Eu tentava suportar a dor, mas era horrível demais, e eu acabava no quarto de Percy, deitada em sua cama e abraçada com seu travesseiro. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes dormi em sua cama, abraçada com o travesseiro. O travesseiro ainda continha o seu cheirinho, mas com o tempo, até isso parecia estar desaparecendo.

Sonhava com ele quase todas as noites. Nos três primeiros sonhos eu via o seu rosto, gélido e vazio. Nos outros que se seguiram ele estava sempre vivo, correndo, brincando, gargalhando, porém, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ver seu rosto. Isso me fazia acordar apavorada, eu tinha medo de esquecer sua imagem.

No inicio de março voltei ao trabalho, precisava a todo custo me ocupar. Mas só fiquei por duas semanas. Durante uma emergência eu simplesmente esqueci o procedimento. Graças aos céus, o enfermeiro ao meu lado tomou a iniciativa e o paciente foi salvo. Mas é claro que minha supervisora soube do acontecido e decidiu me afastar temporariamente até que eu estive realmente preparada.

- Me desculpe, - eu dizia - prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

- Sinto muito, Bella - ela respondia - Você precisa de um tempo para se recuperar. Tem de admitir isso para si mesma.

Com muito custo, acabei tendo que admitir a mim mesma que ela estava certa. Mas ficar em casa não era a solução perfeita. Tudo a minha volta fazia com que me lembrasse de Percy. Quando fui ao mercado e passei em frente a sessão de amendoins, me lembrei de como ele amava amendoins torrado. Isso também aconteceu quando fui á farmácia e vi uma mamadeira idêntica á dele. Ás vezes ligava a TV e assistia aos desenhos que ele costumava ver.

Certo dia, sai para correr durante a manhã, como de costume. Porém, quando me dei por mim, estava no cemitério limpando sua lápide. Nunca entendi o que me levou àquele lugar, ou o como eu fui parar lá. Só sei que, quando cheguei em casa naquele dia, decidi que precisava fazer algo para me reerguer.

Em abril, o advogado de Alec me procurou, como ele havia prometido. Assim que assinei o divórcio me dei conta de que nunca havia tirado a minha aliança. Eu a joguei no lixo assim que o advogado foi embora, e me forcei a nunca chorar por Alec. No dia seguinte decidi que precisava me desfazer das coisas de Percy. Não foi fácil, claro. Mas já era insuportável demais me deparar com os brinquedos espalhados pela casa (Sempre me perguntei como ele conseguia espalhar os brinquedos para tantos lugares). Doei todas as roupas e os brinquedos para um orfanato. Recolhi todas suas fotos espalhadas pela casa e as guardei em uma caixa no sótão. Mas mesmo não tendo mais nada de Percy a minha vista, tudo na casa me lembrava ele.

À sete anos e meio, quando fiz dezoito anos, recebi uma carta de um advogado de Jacksonville, dizendo que havia herdado da minha mãe um rancho em Port Angeles. Nunca tive interesse na propriedade, nem mesmo fui ver como era. Como ainda não havia voltado a trabalhar, e precisava urgentemente sair daquela casa, Port Angeles pareceu o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar.

Quando cheguei ao lugar, confesso que me decepcionei. O mato estava alto, a casa e o estábulo estavam caindo aos pedaços e totalmente destruídos pelos cupins, e a casa do lago e dos barcos nem sequer possuíam mais telhados. Num primeiro momento tive vontade de entrar no carro, ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Mas depois achei que nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Reformar o rancho era exatamente o que eu precisava para ocupar a minha cabeça. Olhei todas as partes do local, tentando memorizar tudo e pensando no que precisava ser feito. Voltei para casa e comecei a trabalhar no projeto da reforma. Ter uma melhor amiga arquiteta tem lá suas vantagens. Eu costumava ajudar Tanya em seus projetos da faculdade, o que me foi muito útil nesse momento.

Em maio comecei com a reforma. O rancho estava cheio de pessoas trabalhando ao mesmo tempo. A área foi limpa, a casa do lago e dos barcos começaram a tomar forma, o estábulo e a casa grande começava a se parecer realmente com uma casa. Em julho voltei a trabalhar, mas fui transferida para o setor de urgências do Hospital Central de Capitol Hill. E eu estava finalmente me reerguendo.

Enquanto eu estivesse no hospital, minha cabeça estaria sempre ocupada. Você não tem tempo para pensar em mais nada quando se esta no setor de urgências. Quando saia do hospital, ia direto para Port Angeles, para acompanhar a reforma do rancho, o que me tomava mais tempo ainda. E quando eu não estava em nenhum dos dois, estava na biblioteca pública de Seattle, pesquisando tudo o que podia sobre o _Coringa_.

Todas a vitimas do Coringa morreram da mesma forma: Desapareceram silenciosamente e reapareceram da mesma forma, envenenadas pela mesma planta, todos ainda continham o fruto na boca e uma carta coringa no bolso de trás. Nenhum sinal de agressão, nem de luta. As vítimas eram sempre crianças de dois a quatro anos, e todas foram assassinadas no mês de janeiro. O que me intrigava realmente, era o fato de cada uma ser de um local diferente. Isso mostrava o quanto o Coringa era audacioso, e desafiava a policia de forma astuta.

Em dezembro a reforma do rancho foi paralisada devido as festividades de final de ano. Mas eu não parei. Trabalhei durante o natal e no ano novo. Charlie ficou triste por eu não passado essas datas com eles em Forks, uma vez que até Leah, a oniausente, fora para Forks para apresentar o noivo, Sam. Me senti uma covarde, fugindo até mesmo da minha própria família. Mas eu precisava disso, até porque eu seria a pior companhia do mundo.

Em janeiro a reforma voltou a todo vapor. E o Coringa fez uma nova vítima.

Sean Williams tinha dois anos e meio, e morava com a avó em North Plattle, NE. Foi assassinado da mesma forma que Percy. Não sei porque fique tão chocada ao ver a notícia. Se o Coringa fazia uma sequência anual de assassinatos, já era de se esperar que haveria outra vítima. Mas eu não conseguia entender o que levava uma pessoa a matar criancinhas. Chorei pela morte de Sean, pensando na dor da avó naquele momento. Eu vivi essa dor, sabia exatamente como era.

No final de fevereiro o rancho estava pronto. Quando isso aconteceu, Jasper me presenteou com um cão da raça pug, a quem chamei de Hulck. Comecei a mobiliar a casa grande e a casa do lago aos poucos. Em março comprei um barco e o deixei na casa de barcos. Não tinha certeza se um dia o usaria, mas achei que precisava tê-lo, uma vez que tinha a casa de barcos. Em meados de março comecei a comprar cavalos. Comprei três quarto de milhas e dois árabes. Não que eu fosse apaixonada por cavalos, era como o barco. Eu tinha um estábulo, e achei digno que ele fosse preenchido. Contratei Ryley Biers para cuidar dos cavalos. Ryley era um rapaz de dezesseis anos que morava com o avô num rancho vizinho, ele era dedicado e parecia feliz em trabalhar pra mim, até ajudava em outros serviços do rancho.

Na primeira semana de abril eu me mudei para o rancho e coloquei a casa de Seattle a venda. Pedi transferência para o Hospital Olympic Memorial, em Port Angeles, mas teria que esperar até o final de junho, trabalhando no Hospital Central de Capitol Hill.

* * *

**14 de abril de 2006 - 11:40 PM**

O meu plantão acabara ás onze da noite. Eu estava dirigindo calmamente pela estrada, a caminho do rancho. O rádio tocava _A World To Believe In_. Havia uma garoa fina caindo sobre a estrada, e a lua brilhava cheia no céu. Virei uma curva e pisei fundo no freio rapidamente. O pneu cantou alto na estrada vazia até o carro parar. Puxei o freio de mão e liguei o alerta. Peguei meu celular, abri a porta e saltei para fora do carro. Corri até o outro lado da estrada digitando o numero da emergência.

- 911, qual é sua emergência? - Perguntou uma voz do outro lado do celular.

- Houve um acidente na US-101 Norte, no sentido de Seattle para Port Angeles. - Respondi me aproximando do carro.

No banco do motorista, um homem com cabelos longos e respiração pesada. Aferi sua pulsação. Estava fraca, mas ele ainda respirava.

- Há alguma vítima grave? - Perguntou a atendente.

- Sim - respondi - Há um homem. Aproximadamente trinta anos, uns 75 kg. Está com um corte profundo na garganta, e esta sangrando muito. Acho que rompeu a carótida.

- A ambulância esta a caminho - falou ela - Há mais alguma vítima?

Olhei para o banco de trás. Não havia ninguém. Mas eu tinha certeza que havia.

No banco de trás, um urso de pelúcia azul claro estava jogado. Percy tinha um igual, ele o chamava de Mr. Blue.* Circulei o carro correndo e o encontrei.

*Em português, Sr. Azul.

- Há também um menino - respondi - Três ou quatro anos, uns 15 kg. Acho que teve uma concussão, a cabeça esta muito inchada e esta sangrando pelo ouvido direito. Também tem uma lesão no joelho esquerdo, e acho que esta com hemorragia interna.

- Tudo, bem - ela respondeu - a ambulância esta a caminho e deve chegar em alguns minutos. Agora preciso que me ouça. Você pode tentar conter o sangramento do homem?

É claro que eu podia. Eu era médica de urgência, acabara de deixar o meu plantão. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas precisava de uma ambulância.

- Mas o menino está com hemorragia interna - respondi.

- Eu sei, mas precisa conter o sangramento do homem, ou ele não vai...

- Eu sei o que acontece, sou médica... - eu estava gritando - mas o menino está em pior estado.

Desliguei o celular. Com cuidado virei o menino de lado, segurando com cuidado sua cabeça. Entreabri sua boca e o sangue saiu como uma cascata. Ele tossiu. Eu recostei sua cabeça devagar no chão e fui para o homem. Coloquei a mão em seu pescoço tentando conter o sangramento. Mas ele não tinha mais pulsação, sua respiração havia cessado, ele havia perdido muito sangue. _Choque hipovolêmico_. Já estava morto. Suspirei tristemente e voltei para o menino, seus olhos estavam semi abertos.

- Oi - falei calmamente - Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Ele piscou os olhos fracamente tentando clarear a visão.

- Calma, tudo bem? - falei tentando tentando mantê-lo calmo - A ambulância já está chegando, e os médicos vão cuidar de você.

Ele tossiu e uma espuma rosada saiu da sua boca. _Edema pulmonar_.

- Shh - Falei pegando sua mãozinha - Fique calmo, por favor, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele tossiu mais e a espuma se intensificou. Limpei sua boquinha quando parou, e notei uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Você é um rapazinho muito forte - falei.

Sua respiração começou a ficar rápida, intensa e com um chiado. _  
_

- Posso te contar um segredo? - perguntei.

Seus olhos piscaram uma vez e lutaram para encontrar os meus. Ele estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Tenho medo do escuro, assim como da noite. - Confessei - Mas estou lutando contra esse medo para ficar aqui, com você.

Outra lágrima escorreu pelo seu rostinho.

- Você pode fazer o mesmo por mim? - Perguntei - Pode ficar aqui, comigo?

Seus olhinhos quase se fecharam, mas ele os forçou a se manterem abertos. E eu soube, naquele momento, que sim, ele iria lutar para ficar acordado.

- Obrigada - sussurrei.

A ambulância demorou dez minutos para chegar. O menino foi levado ás pressas para o hospital central de Capitol Hill. A policia tomou meu depoimento. Os médicos legistas tiraram varia fotos do carro e do motorista e algumas horas depois o levaram para o Instituto Médico Legal. Mais tarde a polícia encontrou os documentos no carro: James Olsean de 32 anos e seu filho Nicholas Olsean de 4 anos.

Por volta das duas da madrugada, fui até o carro capotado, e me abaixei diante da janela quebrada do banco traseiro, estiquei o braço e peguei o urso de pelúcia, em seguida fui em direção ao meu carro. O policial perguntou umas quinze vezes se estava em estado de dirigir.

- Já disse que está tudo bem - respondia - Sou médica. Aprendi a lidar com essas situações.

Não era verdade. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com o estado do menino. Sofrera uma grave concussão, o que podia deixá-lo inconsciente temporariamente, e a sua hemorragia interna e o edema pulmonar não ajudariam em nada nesse momento.

Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir, mas ao invés de seguir para o rancho, continuei dirigindo até chegar em Forks. Quando cheguei em frente á casa de Charlie, eram quatro da manhã. Desci do carro com o urso de pelúcia na mão e fui em direção a porta, ergui a mão para apertar a campainha, pensei melhor e desisti. Charlie e Sue deveriam estar dormindo ainda. Voltei para a entrada e sentei-me no primeiro degrau da varanda. Assisti o sol nascer, coisa que não fazia a muitos anos. Por volta das seis da manhã, Charlie abriu a porta para sair para o trabalho. Só então, quando vi a expressão de horror no rosto de Charlie é que me dei conta do meu estado: Eu estava toda ensanguentada, segurando um urso de pelúcia azul, em frente à casa do meu pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal, primeiramente, desculpe por não ter postado o cap na segunda. Essa semana não foi fácil e não tive tempo para a internet.

Enviem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic e até semana que vem.

**PS: **Fotos do rancho, substitua os espaços por pontos.

Casa grande: (_h1 vibeflog com/2014/05/24/18/26684583 jpg_)

Casa do lago + Casa de barcos: (_h1 vibeflog com/2014/05/24/18/26684584 jpg_)

Estábulo: (_h1 vibeflog com/2014/05/24/18/26684585 jpg_)


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Charlie me abraçou.

- Bella, sinto muito por tudo isso.

Estávamos na sala, eu havia acabado de contar sobre a noite anterior. O acidente, o homem morto, o menino em estado grave e o urso de pelúcia. Não sei o que me deu para ir até Charlie. Mas achei que estava na hora de me redimir e pedir um colo ao meu pai.

- Tenho certeza que o menino ficará bem - Sue disse, otimista.

Eu apenas suspirei. Charlie passou as mão em minhas costas.

- Não é isso que me deixou mal - Falei - O urso de pelúcia e tudo o mais... Ele não é muito mais velho do que Percy seria.

Charlie suspirou tristemente.

- Eu sei, Bells. Mas você já fez tudo o que podia. É sua vez de descansar agora.

- Tudo bem - concordei.

Charlie me levou para o rancho, mesmo eu tendo dito um milhão de vezes que estava bem e que poderia dirigir. É claro que ele estava certo e eu cochilei na metade do caminho. Quando cheguei no rancho fui recebida por um Hulck hiperativo. Fiz carinho em seu pescoço e o alimentei. Depois de tomar banho e ingerir alguma coisa, eu finalmente caí no sono, só para ter um sonho estranho.

_Eu estava na ambulância, indo atender uma chamada de emergência. Um carro estava capotado na beira da estrada. No banco traseiro jazia um Mr. Blue solitário. Rodeei o carro para avistar um pequeno corpinho caído, o rosto virado para baixo. Me aproximei e ergui sua cabeça, virando-a para ver seu rosto. Era Percy. De repente o seu corpo esfriou. Seu rosto esvaziou-se e seus lábios arroxearam-se. Estava morto. Comecei a chorar. "Não!" Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não saia. Do outro lado da estrada veio Alec. "A culpa é sua!" dizia ele. "Não" eu tentava responder entre soluços. Mas minha voz não saia._

Acordei com um sobressalto. Estava suada e tremia. Levei meia hora para voltar ao meu estado normal e assimilar o pesadelo.

Quando saí da cama, vi que já eram duas da tarde. Resolvi ligar para Tanya.

- Hey, gata! - Falou ela ao atender o celular - Estava pensando em você esta manhã. Como vai?

- Indo - respondi - Que tal uma visitinha hoje à noite.

- Esta encarecida do meu ombro amigo, é?

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Não esquenta. Chego aí em duas horas.

Tanya tinha um escritório no Columbia Center em Seattle. E o caminho de Settle até Port Angeles levava duas horas.

- Estou te esperando - respondi.

Desliguei o celular e me dediquei a Hulck, que me implorava carinho. Duas horas depois, Tanya chegou com uma garrafa de vinho nas mão.

- Para ajudar a afogar as mágoas - Ela explicou diante o meu olhar de indagação.

Tanya era a pessoa mais imprevisível que conhecia. Mas ela sabia como agir em qualquer situação para ajudar um amigo.

Sentamos no sofá. Ela havia pego duas taças na cozinha, e as enchia.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Abra o seu coração - disse entregando-me uma das taças.

Bebi um gole do vinho e comecei a falar. Falei do acidente, da morte do homem, e a pequena culpa que sentia por não o ter socorrido direito. Falei do menino, do seu ursinho de pelúcia, suas semelhanças com Percy. Contei sobre ter ido até a casa de Charlie toda ensaguentada. E por fim falei sobre o pesadelo.

- Caramba! - exclamou ela enquanto bebia um gole do seu vinho - Quanta pressão você consegue colocar sobre si mesma, hein Bella.

- Como assim? - perguntei confusa.

- Primeiramente: Você não tem culpa da morte do cara. Qual é, ele rasgou a garganta. Ninguém é mais culpado do que ele mesmo. Afinal, ele era o motorista.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Eu devia ter tentado estancar o sagramento. E independente de ele estar dirigindo ou não, o menino ficou órfão.

- Que seja! - Ela bebeu outro gole e continuou - Em segundo lugar: Aquele menino não era Percy. E isso nos leva ao terceiro lugar: Mesmo que o imbecil de Alec te culpe, _você não é culpada pelo que aconteceu com Percy!_

Suspirei e bebi o resto de vinho da minha taça.

- É difícil não me sentir culpada.

- Isabella Marie Swan - gritou ela - cale essa maldita boca!

Eu a olhei perplexa. Ela estava, literalmente, me dando uma bronca de mãe.

- Se eu estou dizendo que você não teve culpa de nada, é porque você não teve culpa de nada! - Ela bebeu um gole do vinho - E ponto final.

Eu sorri.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você? - brinquei.

- Provavelmente uma vida infeliz.

- Quanta modéstia.

- Chega disso. Vamos falar de coisa mais importante, agora.

Olhei-a intrigada.

- O que é dessa vez? - Perguntei cautelosa.

- Poxa vida, Bella. Você precisa dar um nome para esse lugar.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- De novo não.

Desde que conheceu o rancho, Tanya insiste em querer dar um nome para o lugar.

- De novo sim. E... - ela elevou a voz - eu já tenho o nome perfeito.

- Tanya...

- Cala a boca e me escuta - Ela ergueu as mãos teatralmente e falou: - _The Swan Lake Ranch.*_

_*_Em português, Rancho O Lago dos Cisnes. Swan = Cisne.

- O lago não tem cisnes, Tanya.

- Você é o cisne, gata - Ela respondeu orgulhosa.

- Acho melhor pensarmos mais e tentarmos encontrar outro nome - Tentei negociar.

- Tarde demais. - Falou enchendo nossas taças de vinho - Já mandei fazer a placa.

Olhei-a boquiaberta. Ela me entregou minha taça.

- Não acredito Tanya.

- Pode acreditar, babe - Ela ergueu sua taça e disse: - Um brinde ao The Swan Lake Ranch!

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte fui até o Hospital Central de Capitol Hill. Algumas pessoas se assustaram, porque não era meu dia de plantão. Mas eu apenas limitava-me a dizer:

- Hoje eu sou visitante.

Nicholas estava na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. Por trabalhar no hospital, tive acesso ao seu prontuário, e pude concluir que seu quadro era grave quando ele chegou, porém agora estava estável. Ele teve uma concussão cerebral na região temporal, e consequentemente hidrocefalia*, que já fora controlada, assim como o seu edema pulmonar e a hemorragia interna. O joelho, que eu achava ter tido alguma lesão estava bem. Apesar das diversas escoriações pelo corpo, Nicholas já estava bem.

*Hidrocefalia: Acumulo excessivo de liquido na cavidade craniana.

Conversei com a assistente social do hospital e ela me passou algumas informações. Ao que parece, a policia não encontrou nenhum familiar de James e Nicholas Olsean. Nesse caso, Nicholas irá ficar sob a guarda do estado quando sair do hospital. Essa informação me pegou de surpresa, eu já ficara em um orfanato uma vez, e não foi legal.

Nicholas passou cinco dias inconsciente, e deixou a UTI quatro dias depois de acordar. Eu o visitava todos os dias. Quando ele foi levado para o quarto, levei para ele o urso de pelúcia azul que havia pego no dia do acidente.

- Esse é o Cuddly? - Ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando assim que entrei.

- Acho que sim - Respondi entregando-lhe o urso.

Ele o pegou nos braços e o abraçou.

- Quando era criança tive um cachorrinho chamado Cuddly - Falei.

Ele sorriu.

- Como você esta se sentindo? - Perguntei.

- Bem.

- Nicholas, certo?

Ele piscou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- O que foi? - Perguntei carinhosamente - Esse não é o seu nome?

- É o que todo mundo diz - Respondeu tristemente.

- Então, o que há de errado, anjinho?

- Eu não me lembro se esse _é_ o meu nome... E nem de nada.

Eu acariciei o seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, querido. Você machucou a cabeça, isso é compreensível.

- Mas é chato - Disse fazendo beicinho.

Eu sorri.

- Eu imagino. Mas tenho certeza de que você vai se lembrar de tudo mais tarde.

- Você acha?

- Acho sim.

Me despedi de Nicholas e saí do quarto. Mais tarde falei com a psicologa que havia conversado com ele.

- Ele pareceu tranquilo, e não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ver a foto do pai. Nem expressou a típica reação de já conhecê-lo de algum lugar - Falava a psicóloga - Ele também não parecia gostar do próprio nome, e disse não se lembrar da mãe ou qualquer outro familiar.

Fui para o rancho, que agora continha uma enorme placa de madeira com_ The Swan Lake Ranch_ esculpido. Pensava apenas em Nicholas vivendo em um orfanato. Depois do jantar liguei para Tanya.

- Me acharia louca se eu decidisse adotar uma criança? - Perguntei assim que ela atendeu o telefone.

- Não saia daí - Respondeu séria - Chego aí em duas horas.

Uma hora e meia depois Tanya chegou.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo, mulher? - Perguntou no momento em que abri a porta.

Eu lhe contei sobre Nicholas. Sobre não ter ninguém, sobre ter de ser levado para um abrigo, sobre Cuddly, e como acabei me afeiçoando a ele conforme os dias se passaram.

- Quer adotar o menino por que o ursinho de pelúcia dele tem o mesmo nome do cachorro da sua infância? - Perguntou cética.

- Tanya!

- Desculpa, mas foi a única coisa que assimilei.

Suspirei e me encolhi no sofá.

- Precisava da sua opinião - Falei finalmente.

- Quer a minha opinião sobre adotar o menino?

- Sim, quero.

- Eu te apoio.

Olhei-a duvidosa.

- Bella, se você quisesse decorar a sala com bosta de cavalo, eu iria agora mesmo naquela porcaria do seu estábulo e pegava um balde de bosta pra você - Falou ela.

- Que nojo, Tanya! - Falei fazendo careta.

- O que estou tentando dizer é: O que você decidir fazer, eu estarei aqui pra te apoiar.

Eu sorri diante disso.

- Só, por favor, - falou ela - não queira decorar a casa com bosta de cavalo, porque essa ideia foi ridícula.

Eu gargalhei. E Tanya gargalhou junto.

* * *

Quando liguei para Jasper, no dia seguinte, ele estava bastante animado.

- Ao que devo a honra de sua ligação, Bellita?

- Preciso dos seus serviços de advogado.

- Pode me adiantar algo.

- Sim, vou adotar um menino.

Por que essa notícia causava choque nas pessoas? Jasper teve a mesma reação que Tanya, e fora imediatamente para o rancho.

- Vou perguntar novamente - Falou ele - Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Pela milésima vez, Jasper, _Sim!_

Desde o momento que chegara Jasper fazia a mesma pergunta. Mesmo eu estando segura da minha decisão.

- Não quer pensar melhor sobre isso?

- Já pensei o suficiente.

Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto e arrumou o cabelo. Respirou fundo e finalmente falou:

- Vou dar entrada no processo.

- Sabia que podia contar com você, Jasper.

Sorri e o abracei. Ele me abraçou de volta.

- Amigos são pra essas coisa, certo? - Seu tom estava mais para: _Fazer o quê, né?_

Cinco dias após deixar a UTI, Nicholas recebeu alta. Ele foi levado para um abrigo de menores, o mesmo que eu havia doado as coisas de Percy. No mesmo dia Jasper abriu o processo para a adoção.

Eu o visitava todos os dias no abrigo. Contava algumas histórias dos livros que lia na minha infância, mas com o tempo descobri que ele preferia brincar no parquinho. Por isso ao invés de conversar, passei a assisti-lo brincar. Descobri também que ele gostava mais de ser chamado de _Nick_.

Em Junho a assistente social fez a primeira visita no rancho.

- Não tem cisnes no lago - Observou ela.

- Nunca teve - Confessei - É só por causa do meu sobrenome... Eu sou o "Cisne" - Expliquei, me sentindo ridícula e com uma vontade enorme de enforcar Tanya.

No fim da visita ela disse que a casa era boa o suficiente, mas que o lago e os cavalos eram um fator preocupante.

- Garanto que os cavalos são dóceis - Afirmei - E o lago é bem distante da casa.

Ela deu de ombros, fez algumas anotações e foi embora.

No final de junho fui transferida para o Hospital Olympic Memorial, como o planejado. Em julho a assistente social fez uma nova visita. Graças aos céus, Ryley estava presente no momento, cuidando dos cavalos. Isso a convenceu sobre a mansidão deles. Porém o lago continuou um problema.

- Moro no rancho ao lado - Falou Ryley - De lá é possível ver o lago. Posso garantir que é bem distante da casa. E de qualquer forma, os pastores veriam se alguém chegasse perto.

Quase beijei Ryley nessa hora. Ele acabou a convencendo sobre o lago e os cavalos. E ainda tornou a visita da assistente social uma visita comum. Ela tomou chocolate quente com biscoitos conosco na cozinha e até montou em um dos cavalos. No fim, antes de ir embora disse:

- Estou realmente torcendo por você, Srta. Swan.

No dia primeiro de agosto foi a audiência que decidia se Nick seria ou não adotado por mim. E quando esse dia chegou, eu não poderia estar mais nervosa. Durante o café da manhã no starbucks, Tanya comeu cinco donuts no tempo que levei para comer um. Eu a olhava perplexa.

- Tanya...

- Cale a boca! Eu estou nervosa.

Sorri. Somente Tanya era capaz de me fazer sorrir numa hora dessas.

A audiência foi rápida. Mas pra mim, durou uma eternidade. No fim, nada mais importava quando o juiz decidiu por entregar a guarda de Nick pra mim.

Desde o que aconteceu com Percy, essa foi a primeira vez que me senti feliz de verdade.

Agora Nicholas era _meu filho_.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii, postando mais um capítulo, como prometido porque hoje eu estou três vezes feliz (Férias)!

Mandem reviews sobre o que acharam do capítulo... Sei que esse foi bem simples, mas é um capítulo importante para a história.

Boa copa para quem vai assistir os jogos, porque eu vou apenas ler como se não houvesse amanhã... ;D

Thazz Ransom.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

No dia seguinte á audiência, fui buscar Nick no abrigo.

- Olá, Nick - Falei com um sorriso, quando cheguei.

- Oi, Bella.

- Eu queria te contar uma novidade.

Ele me olhou curioso.

- Bom, se você quiser, é claro - comecei - Você pode ir morar comigo, em minha casa.

Seu olhinhos verdes brilharam e ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sério?

- Sim - Falei.

Ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei. Ele me abraçou apertado.

- Obrigado, Bella - ele falou - Eu estou tão feliz!

* * *

Estacionei o carro diante da casa grande. Ao sair do carro ouvi a voz encantada de Nick.

- Você tem cavalos? - Perguntou entusiasmado olhando para o estábulo.

- Cinco - Respondi sorrindo.

- Que maneiro! - Ele gritou, e saiu do carro correndo em direção ao estábulo. Um Hulck desesperado o seguiu.

Ryley estava escovando um árabe branco. Nick admirava cada um deles.

- Como eles são grandes! - Falou sorrindo.

- Que bom que gostou - Falei chegando logo atrás dele.

- Eu adorei!

- Veja só - Falou Ryley - Um admirador de cavalos.

- Parece que sim - concordei.

- Você sabe montar, garoto? - Perguntou Ryley.

Nick pensou a respeito por um instante.

- Acho que não. - falou tristemente.

A perca de memória sempre o deixava frustrado.

- Tudo bem - falou Ryley - Se você quiser, eu mesmo posso te ensinar.

- Jura? - Perguntou esperançoso.

- Claro - Respondeu Ryley - Se você quiser, é claro.

- Quero sim!

- Obrigada, Ryley.

- Tudo bem - respondeu timidamente - Fico feliz em ajudar.

- Quais são os nomes deles? - Quis saber Nick.

Olhei para Ryley esperançosa, mas ele só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Na verdade - confessei - nunca dei nome a nenhum deles.

- Eu posso colocar? - Perguntou.

- Claro - respondi - Eles são seus, agora.

Seus olhinhos brilharam mais uma vez.

- Maneiro!

Olhei para baixo, para um Hulck que implorava por carinho. Peguei-o no colo, e o apresentei a Nick.

- E esse perseguidor é o Hulck. Parece que está louco para ser seu amigo.

Ele acariciou Hulck.

- Será um prazer ser seu amigo, Hulck.

Deixamos o estábulo e caminhamos até a casa do lago. Nick amou o barco tanto quanto aos cavalos.

- Que maneiro! - Maravilhava-se ele - A gente vai poder dar uma volta nele, algum dia?

- Claro que vamos - Respondi.

- Deve ser tão legal.

- Ok, Nick - Falei - Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Ele me olhou sério. Atento a minhas palavras.

- Quero que me prometa, que _nunca_, em hipótese alguma - falei o mais sério que pude - venha para o lago sozinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Isso é sério, Nick. Me prometa.

- _Eu prometo que nunca virei ao lago sozinho!_ - Ele fez um X com os dois indicadores e o beijou - Juro, juradinho!

Eu sorri.

- Tudo bem - Pisquei um olho - Eu confio em você.

Ele virou para o lago. A seriedade apagando-se do seu rosto.

- Tem peixes?

Pensei por um momento tentando me lembrar de alguma menção anterior ao lago.

- Não sei - respondi sinceramente - mas podemos descobrir outra hora.

- Legal!

Quando entramos na casa, comecei a mostrar os cômodos.

- Essa cozinha é beeem grande - comentou ele.

- Eu sei - falei observando-o - Aliás, o que você gosta no café da manhã?

Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo.

- Qualquer coisa está bom - falou tristemente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

A perca de memória com certeza o afetava mais do que imaginara. Nick se entristecia ou se enfurecia cada vez que não conseguia se lembrar de algo.

- Nick - Falei me ajoelhando á frente dele - Sabe o que me lembrei agora?

- Não - Respondeu curioso, mas ainda triste.

- Se lembra quando fui ao hospital e te entreguei o urso de pelúcia?

- Cuddly? - Falou sem entender onde eu queria chegar - Sim.

- Viu só, você se lembrou do nome dele assim que o viu em minha mão.

Seus olhinho brilharam e um sorriso brotou em seus pequenos lábios.

- É verdade - Exclamou feliz.

- Tenho certeza que logo vai se lembrar de tudo - Falei.

Levantei-me preparada para continuar com nosso tour.

- Quer ver seu quarto?

- Eu tenho um quarto?

- Mas é claro que sim - Respondi - Um quarto só pra você.

- Legal!

- Vamos vê-lo?

- Vamos.

Ele me seguiu escada acima até o quarto recém arrumado. Abri a porta e ele entrou.

- Eu sei que a decoração não está legal - Expliquei - Mas podemos decorá-lo depois como você quiser.

Ele concordou e subiu na cama.

- É bem macio - observou, avaliando o colchão.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

* * *

Charlie, Sue, Seth, Tanya e Jasper jantaram conosco nesse dia. Depois do jantar Jasper se atracou com Nick em um video-game que Seth havia levado de presente para Nick.

_Seth. _Ele era o melhor irmão que alguém podia ter. Estava trabalhando tanto.

- É bom ver você de novo, rato de laboratório - falara Seth ao chegar naquele dia.

Enquanto Charlie e Sue assistiam Jasper e Seth brigarem pelo segundo controle, eu conversava com Tanya na cozinha.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso - Ela falou.

- Nem eu - Falei sorrindo.

- Ao menos agora os cavalos tem alguma utilidade, e não vão ficar apenas acumulando esterco.

Eu ri, lembrando-me da ideia da sala decorada com esterco.

- A proposito - recomeçou ela - já pensou em sair com alguém, desde que se divorciou?

- Não vamos recomeçar com esse assunto, Tanya.

- Ah, sim - ela retrucou - devemos recomeçar esse assunto.

- Eu não preciso de um homem pra atrapalhar a minha vida.

- É claro que precisa! - Ela ergueu uma mão para que eu evitar que eu falasse - Até porque, você já deve estar criando teia de aranha.

- Tanya!

- Que foi? - Perguntou com cara de inocente - Só estou jogando a real. Com quantos caras você já se relacionou depois de Alec?

Virei o rosto com a menção do nome de Alec. Não gostava de me lembrar dele. Não o havia perdoado, e acho que nunca seria capaz disso.

- Não quero me envolver com ninguém. Não, por enquanto - Falei, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Tudo bem.

- E mudando de assunto - comecei - precisamos conversar sobre o nome do rancho e aquela placa ridícula.

- Hey - Falou ofendida - A placa não é ridícula.

- Tá, mas o nome é - expliquei - Tenho que ficar o tempo todo explicando pras pessoas que não há cisnes e que eu sou o cisne, e que o nome do rancho é por causa do meu sobrenome, e isso faz com que eu me sinta ridícula.

Tanya gargalhou.

- Ah, qual é, Bells - ela falou sorrindo - Essa é a diversão da coisa.

- Diversão pra você - Falei com raiva - Eu me sinto uma retardada.

- Esse assunto está fora de discussão.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente falei.

- Você tem o visto ultimamente? - Perguntei quase em um sussurro.

Tanya sabia que eu voltara o assunto _Alec_.

- Ás vezes - Ela respondeu contra vontade - Jacob tem um escritório no mesmo prédio que eu, e ele vai visitá-lo com frequência.

- E você tem falado com ele?

- É claro que não. Eu não estou afim de gastar minha doce saliva com aquele estúpido, e ele também faz de conta que não me vê.

Tanya suspirou.

- Chega desse assunto - Ela sorriu - Você realmente precisa de uma noite só de garotas.

- Não! - Falei o mais sério que pude.

- Ah, precisa sim!

- Tanya, não!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - falou erguendo as mãos.

- Obrigada.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho - respondi o mais firme que conseguia.

Tanya me observou por um momento e depois falou.

- Não tem, não - decidiu-se - Vamos ter uma noite só de garotas.

Eu não iria ganhar essa. Suspirei e recostei a cabeça na cadeira, demostrando todo o meu desgosto.

* * *

Na primeira noite de Nick no rancho eu fiquei meio preocupada se ele estava bem sozinho no quarto e ficava o olhando com frequência. Acabei dormindo tarde, e tive outro pesadelo.

_Estou na casa do lago. Á minha frente Nick esta brincando com Hulck. O sol começa a escurecer rápido demais. _

_- Bella - Ouço alguém me chamar._

_Viro-me para trás e vejo um homem alto, com cabelos longos até os ombros, e um corte profundo no pescoço. James Olsean, o pai de Nick._

_- Você me deixou morrer!_

_"Não" tento dizer, mas minha voz não sai. Viro-me para Nick que estava á minha frente. Ele esta perto do lago, pegando uma pequena fruta de uma planta. Pequena, arredondada, branca e com uma manchinha preta. Actaea pachypoda. Levantei-me e corri até Nick que estava de costa. Virei-o para mim afim de tirar o fruto de sua mão e ver se ele não havia colocado nenhuma na boca. Ele me olhou assustado. Não era Nick, era Percy. Alguém o puxa das minhas mãos._

_- A culpa é sua! - Grita Alec segurando-o no colo._

_"Não" tento dizer, mas novamente minha voz não sai. Viro-me para onde James Olsean estava. Vejo James fantasiado de Coringa, como nos quadrinhos, com Nick em seu colo._

_- Você me deixou morrer, e agora vou levá-lo comigo._

_"Não, Nick não!" tento gritar. Nick começar a chorar e eu tento correr até ele. Mas não saio do lugar._

Acordo assustada e suada. Sento-me na cama tentando refletir sobre o que havia sonhado. Reparo que meus olhos estão úmidos de lágrimas e os enxugo. Um som na noite me chama a atenção. Um choro baixo e angustiado. _Nick_.

Vou até o seu quarto e abro a porta. Ele esta sentado na cama choramingando baixinho.

- Hey anjinho, o que houve? - Pergunto me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu tive um sonho ruim.

- O que você sonhou, querido?

- Tinha um monstro tentando me pegar, e mesmo que eu me escondesse, ele sempre me achava.

Eu o abracei.

- Tudo bem! - Falei tentando acalmá-lo - Também tive um sonho ruim.

- O que você sonhou? - perguntou tristemente, mas mais calmo.

- Sonhei que um monstro tentava roubar meu tesouro.

- Seu tesouro? - Perguntou curioso - No sonho você era uma pirata?

Sorri com essa pergunta. A inocência de uma criança era algo mágico demais para ser compreendida.

- Acho que sim - Respondi.

- Bella, - começou ele - eu to com medo de ficar aqui sozinho e o monstro aparecer.

- Você quer dormir na minha cama hoje? - Perguntei.

Ele pareceu meio tímido, mas pensou melhor e concordou.

- Tudo bem, até porque - explicou ele - vai que o monstro do seu sonho também volta para roubar o seu tesouro.

- Nesse caso, eu estou preparada - respondi confiante - e farei o que for preciso para enfrentá-lo.

* * *

- Tá legal, preste atenção aqui, Nick - Falou Ryley segurando a corda do cavalo em que Nick estava montado - Eu estarei segurando essa corda, mas é você que vai controlá-lo, tudo bem?

- Tudo - Respondeu ele meio tenso.

Eu estava ao lado de Ryley, tentando parecer calma da forma mais convincente possível. Mas estava começando a me preocupar. Fiz um mini-curso sobre equoterapia na faculdade e sabia que era uma ótima terapia para traumatizados, mas me preocupava com a possibilidade de Nick cair, principalmente pelo recente trauma.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia - Perguntei novamente a Ryley.

- Confie em mim, Bella.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

- Olha só, Nick. Quando você quiser virar para lá - Apontou para o lado direito de Nick - O que você vai fazer?

- Puxo a rédea pra lá - Respondeu seguro.

- Correto. E para lá? - Apontou para sua esquerda.

- Puxo a rédea para aquele lado.

- Muito bem. Então, pode fazê-lo andar, agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então vá em frente.

Nick bateu de leve com a rédea, e o cavalo começou a andar. Ele sorriu.

- Muito bem, Nick - Parabenizou-o um sorridente Ryley.

Duas horas mais tarde, Nick já havia montado os cinco cavalos e nomeado três deles: O grande Árabe passou a ser Albino; O quarto de milha caramelo ficou com Apolo; e o quarto de milha preto, Zorro.

- Falta pensar em um nome para as duas fêmeas - Lembrou-lhe Ryley.

- Preciso pensar, ainda.

- Tenho certeza que vai.

Nick virou-se para mim.

- Estou com fome.

- Pode ir indo na frente - Falei - Preciso falar com Ryley.

Ele correu em direção á casa grande. Virei-me para Ryley.

- Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você tem feito por Nick.

- Tudo bem - respondeu timidamente - Fico feliz em ajudar.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto estou grata por isso, Ryley.

Ele ficou vermelho.

- Gosto muito de você e do Nick - Falou olhando pra baixo.

- Me desculpa - Falei sorrindo - Estou te deixando sem graça, não é?

- Um pouco - Confessou ele.

- Eu vou preparar um lanche para Nick - Falei - Quer vir?

Ele pensou por um segundo e falou.

- Parece uma boa.

* * *

No primeiro final de semana de Nick no rancho decidi redecorar o seu quarto, como havia prometido.

- Qual cor você prefere? - Perguntei?

Estávamos numa loja de decoração em Seattle.

- Não sei - Respondeu pensativo - Gostei daquela - falou apontando para um verde limão.

- É uma cor muito bonita, quer ela então?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Hm, mas acho que essa cor no quarto todo vai ficar muito forte - Falei - Que tal se pintarmos duas paredes de verde limão e as outras duas dessa aqui? - disse apontando para um verde bebê.

Ele colocou a mãozinha no queixo, pensativo.

- Parece uma boa ideia.

- Então vamos lá - Falei pegando as duas latas de tintas.

Além das tintas, Nick escolheu as cortinhas laranja fluorescente. _Eu terei que mudar a roupa de cama dele_, pensei.

Depois de comprar tudo para a decoração nova, aproveitei que estávamos em Seattle para comprar roupas novas para ele, e mais tarde almoçamos com Tanya num restaurante perto do Columbia Center.

- Eu também quero ajudar a pintar o quarto do Nick - Falou Tanya ofendida quando Nick a contou o que fariam - Por que não me chamaram?

Bufei, ignorando-a.

- Você pode ir com a gente se quiser - convidou-a Nick.

- Poxa, que pena que não me chamaram antes. Infelizmente hoje tenho uma mer... - ela parou e recomeçou a frase - Tenho uma reunião muito chata. Vai ter que ficar pra próxima Big Nick*.

*Grande Nick, em português.

- Mas hoje é sábado - Falei confusa - Você não trabalha aos sábados.

- Agora trabalho - Respondeu ela - Estou sendo requisitada por empresas de fora do estado - Falou sorrindo.

- Tanya! - Exclamei sorrindo - E só agora você me diz isso?

- Eu esqueci, estava pensando a respeito antes e só agora decidi aceitar.

- Precisamos comemorar. - Falei.

- E vamos. Amanhã, na noite de garotas. - Ela falou sorrindo - Ângela virá também.

- E como vai lidar com esses trabalhos fora de Washington?

- Oras, Bella, como todo mundo faz - falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - terei que viajar até eles.

Meu sorriso caiu um pouco. Eu estava feliz por Tanya, mas ela era minha melhor amiga. Eu estava acostumada com ela sempre por perto. Saber que ela teria menos tempo perto de mim me entristeceu um pouco.

Engoli a tristeza e forcei-me a ficar feliz por ela.

- Que ótimo - falei na minha melhor voz de alegria - você vai conhecer novos lugares, agora.

- É, eu sei - falou convencida - essa é a recompensa que você recebe por fazer um ótimo trabalho.

Sorri com sua imodéstia.

- Tenho que concordar - Falei - A propósito, devo merecer uma parte dessa recompensa, pela quantidade de plantas que desenhei pra você nas madrugadas de vésperas de entregas de trabalhos na faculdade.

- Ah, claro. Assim como todos aqueles desenhos sem sentido das suas células de histologia que eu fazia pra você, certo?

Ela me pegou.

- Nunca aprendi os nomes daquelas células - falei rindo.

- Nunca entendi que porcaria eu desenhava naqueles papéis, muito menos como seu professor os entendia.

Ri novamente.

- Ninjas com PhD - respondi lembrando-me do apelido dos nossos professores geniais.

* * *

Usamos os rolos e pincéis de pintura que foram usados na reforma do rancho. Nick encharcou o seu pincel demais e acabou derrubando tinta no cabelo quando o ergueu.

- Uhg - Falou passando a mão no cabelo. Isso fez com que a tinta se espalhasse mais.

- Não se preocupe, depois sai.

Pintamos a parede da porta e a da frente, com janelas, de verde limão e as laterais de verde bebê. Por volta das cinco da tarde nós já havíamos terminado. Ou melhor, eu havia terminado. Nick pintou a parede apenas nas primeiras meia hora, depois sentou no chão e começou a pintar os jornais no chão com o pincel fino, e por volta da quatro ele caiu no sono em cima dos jornais que havia pintado.

Quando terminei e olhei para ele, tive a visão mais inusitada de todas: ele estava deitado num chão coberto de jornais, colorido com todas as tonalidade de verdes possíveis, e dormindo tranquilamente como se estivesse em sua cama.

Agachei-me ao seu lado e o chamei suavemente.

- Nick! Acorde, meu anjo.

Ele abriu os olhinhos atordoados.

- Já terminamos? - Perguntou.

- Claro - respondi - O que você acha?

Ele sentou-se no chão e olhou ao seu redor.

- Ficou demais! - Falou sorrindo.

- E pra comemorar, que tal fazermos um lanche na varanda?

Varanda, porque estávamos muito sujos para a cozinha, principalmente Nick.

- Oba, to morrendo de fome.

Levei alguns sanduíches que estavam na geladeira e um suco de laranja para a varanda. Nos sentamos no chão e ficamos assistindo Ryley trocar a ferradura de Zorro.

Quando terminou, ele guardou o cavalo e os materiais e foi até nós.

- Pensei que Hulck fosse apenas o cachorro! - Falou ele sentando-se ao meu lado.

*Nota: Trocadilho porque Nick estava todo verde, como o incrível Hulck, que por sinal era o nome do cachorro.

Nick riu.

- Estávamos pintando o quarto dele - Expliquei.

- Ah, claro. Pelo visto o Big Nick ajudou bastante.

- Nem imagina o quanto - respondi rindo.

Ele entendeu a mensagem e riu também.

- Por que veio hoje? - Perguntei lembrando-me que ele estava de férias e que por isso só viria durante a semana e folgaria nos finais de semana.

- Terminei tudo lá em casa. Pensei em passar e ajeitar umas coisas que estavam atrasadas.

- Desse jeito eu vou ter que te pagar horas extras.

Ele ficou vermelho.

- Não precisa se incomodar - Falou olhando pro chão - Gosto de ajudar.

- E eu gosto da sua ajuda - Falei sinceramente.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- E ai, ultimo ano do colégio. Já pensou pra qual faculdade quer ir? - Perguntei.

Nick havia parado de comer e estava brincando de jogar uma pedrinha para Hulck buscar.

- Não quero ir pra faculdade - Respondeu decidido.

- E por que não? - Perguntei incrédula.

- O rancho do meu avô. Ele não vai conseguir cuidar de tudo sozinho, nem dele mesmo.

- Seu avô tem os pastores, que estão aí todos os dias. Ele vai ficar bem. - Falei, mas ele parecia ter tomado essa decisão a muito tempo - Eu mesma posso ir vê-lo de vez em quando, se isso te faz se sentir mais tranquilo.

Ele me olhou por um momento. Parecia admirado. Depois desviou o olhar novamente, encarando o vazio.

- Ah, qual é Ryley. Vai dizer que não esta louco para conhecer as meninas da faculdade? - Perguntei.

Ele ficou vermelho e balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero nenhuma menina dessas faculdades - respondeu sério.

- Não? - Perguntei. De repente minha mente se clareou - Ah, então o real motivo de você não quer ir é que você esta gostando de alguma garota da cidade, não é?

Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho do que eu achava possível. Acertei na mosca.

- É da sua escola? - Perguntei.

- Não quero falar disso - Falou abaixando o olhar timidamente.

- Ah, Ryley, por favor me diga quem é. - Insisti.

Silêncio.

- Ao menos me diga se há alguma chance de eu já conhecê-la - Tentei uma ultima vez.

Nada. Apenas um jovem de dezesseis anos, completamente vermelho e olhando para o chão.

Passei as mãos em seus ombros e beijei sua bochecha.

Ele me olhou meio chocado.

- Você é um fofo, Ryley - Falei - Espero que seja assim por toda sua vida.

Ele pisco e abaixou o olhar, novamente envergonhado.

- Mas veja bem, - continuei - não vou deixar você desistir da faculdade.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois se levantou, e sem se despedir foi embora.

* * *

**N/A: **Eai pessoal.

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pelo atraso enorme do Cap. Acontece que tive uns problemas de saúde ultimamente.

Enfim de volta, dando esse capítulo fofo de presente pra vocês!

Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo. Estou amando a hipóteses de vocês, algumas chegam bem perto.

Até a próxima (Não sei quando será, só espero que seja breve).

Thazz Ransom.

#TanyaIsTheBest


End file.
